


feast

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The Doctor pulls Rose away from a celebratory banquet for a more private feast.





	feast

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Twenty-Two of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “feast”

“I cannot  _ believe  _ you told them we had to leave because you had another feast to attend,” Rose said as he pulled her into their room.

“They believed me,” he answered, herding her towards the bed with single minded intent. “And it got us out of there.”

“They didn’t believe you at all.”

“They should have. I told the truth.”

Rose raised an eyebrow, pausing in pushing his jacket from his shoulders. “Oh?”

“Oh, indeed. I think you will find this feast much more enjoyable.”

“Prove it.”

“Gladly.” His grin was positively wicked and Rose felt heat spike through her body.

The Doctor made quick work of the dress she had worn to the banquet, leaving it pooled on the floor in a matter of seconds.

“Up,” he commanded, nodding towards the bed she was leaning against.

Rose wiggled out of her knickers before complying. She propped herself with a couple of pillows and then looked up to see what he was waiting for. She shivered when she met his gaze and saw the way his blue eyes were blazing with pure  _ want _ .

He crawled up on the bed and settled his shoulders between Rose’s legs and grinned up at her. “Time to eat.”

Rose groaned in exasperation but it quickly morphed into a moan as the Doctor wrapped his lips around her clit and started his feast.

He was right, they both found this one much more enjoyable.


End file.
